


ours

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Will, and Blaine discover that their little family will be expanding soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ours

There are four pregnancy tests aligned in a neat column on the coffee table, each one bearing a clear positive result.

The three of them sit side by side on the couch, her in the middle, their eyes all trained on the slender sticks.

It's Will who finally breaks the silence. "I guess you really are then."

Quiet, nervous laughter breaks the tension, and Quinn nods. "Yeah."

Blaine shifts beside her. "Who – um – which of us –"

She shrugs. "I honestly don't know. The last few times have been with you both, so it could be either of you."

She bites gently on her lip, and then glances first at Blaine, and then at Will.

"Does it matter? I mean, we can do the test if either of you want to, but as far as I'm concerned you're both the father." Her hand comes to rest on her stomach. "This is _our_ baby."

"It doesn't matter to me," Will says, meeting Blaine's eyes.

The younger man shakes his head. "Me neither."

Will takes a breath as he glances back at the tests. "It's not going to be easy." He pauses, and then looks up again, smiling slightly as he looks at the two of them. "But I'm more than willing to try."

She turns her head to look at Blaine, and sees that he's smiling as well as he murmurs, "So am I."

She lowers her head, tears filling her eyes as she finally lets herself feel the emotions she's been holding back all day long.

"We're having a baby," she whispers.

Blaine grins, his arm sliding around her waist. "Hell yeah we are."

They all laugh, and she looks up at Blaine, her tears spilling over when she blinks. "I love you so much." She turns her head to look at Will. "Both of you."

"We love you too," Will murmurs, and she smiles when they both lean towards her, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks.

The three of them shift back, settling against the couch cushions, and Will and Blaine's hands come up to join together over her stomach, their fingers woven together. She rests her hands on top of theirs, and a soft, contented sigh slips past her lips.

"Ours," she whispers, and smiles again when they both nod, humming their agreement.


End file.
